


A Special Date

by Okami01



Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Horses, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hilda plans to take Marianne out on a special date. It goes wrong. Prompt 3 for Marihilda Week - Horseback riding
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600126
Kudos: 26





	A Special Date

Marianne loved horses. Hilda loved Marianne. However, Hilda did not love horses. She was trained to ride. Pegasi and wyvern. Not horses. Maybe the horses were scared of her because she smelled like a giant reptile. Though with her perfume and fresh clothes she doubted that. 

"Hello there, horsey," Hilda said as she came close to the stall.   
The horse whinnied. She got closer, brushed some of the hair from its face.   
It seemed ridiculous, talking to this horse as she groomed it. Though no more strange then when Hilda spoke to her wyvern.

" Ok, now I brushed you. Now can I put this harness on you and your saddle?" Hilda moves to the side casualty. She smiles and she hopes the animal can't sense her nervousness.   
" Don't bite me this time, alright?"  
Hilda manages, somehow without a bite or a kick to the face.   
Slowly, she rides out of the stall, in the dark of the night.  
_____  
It's been two weeks of Hilda doing that and she thinks finally that she's ready.   
It's a nice peaceful Sunday afternoon. The sun is shining. The horse that Hilda rode out to the gates hasn't attacked her once.   
" I think we're starting to be friends," she says excitedly to the horse. After all, it's finally coming together. 

When she finally gets to Marianne's dorm, she has to suppress her grin.   
" Hey, Marie. " She knocks on the door. The blue-haired woman opens the door and smiles. Hilda smiles back.  
"Hi, Hilda." 

" You ready?"

" Yes!" The two of then start to walk,   
"You really don't have to go through all the trouble. I'd be happy eating inside."

Hilda shakes her head. I know, I know. But this will be nice."  
She second-guesses herself. Maybe it would have been better to do something more simple. Indoors. They do simple things all the time. Their hands intertwine as they walk across the grounds.   
Eventually, they reach the gates. The horse that Hilda has saddled their stomps its hoof impatiently in the ground. 

Marianne approaches and the horse sniffs her hand, nuzzles up against it. Hilda sighs, 'why can't he act like that towards me," she thinks.

" You're a good boy, Clover," Marianne says in greeting.  
Hilda is convinced the horse is not. Still, she listens to the blue-haired woman's soothing words.   
" What are you doing out here though, boy? It must be lonely. Would you like to go back to the stables? Hmm?"

Hilda gets closer. " No well, I learned how to ride. I thought you'd like to go on a horse as a passenger for a change."

Marianne turns to her and smiles. " That's sweet of you."  
Horseback riding wasn't anything she'd ever cared to learn. As Hilda jumps up on the thankfully obedient horse and sees Marianne's smile grow, she can't help but think it was all worth the work.

Marianne slots herself behind Hilda. She wraps her arms around her.   
" There's a little place on the hilltop by here that I thought we could ride too," Hilda says as they start to bumping along.

Perhaps it's not much different than when they ride out on Hilda's wyvern. Marianne still clings to her no matter what mount she rides on. So, Hilda's happy for whatever she can take. She barely resists the urge to jostle her reins and make the ride bumpier. But the last thing she wants is the food she packed getting spoiled or them to end up thrown off and in the dirt. Marianne's warmth, her sereneness; it's probably selfish of Hilda but she wants her around all the time. It takes a larger amount of effort for her to keep her mind focused on riding and not kissing Marianne on the side of the road. 

The ride isn't very long, birds fly overhead and the blue sky slowly starts to darken.   
They chatter about, idle things that they always talk about. It's cozy in a way. Hilda likes the ease of it all. Half the time, she ends up cleaning up after Marianne. They train together and cuddle together. Sometimes they sneak away to each other's rooms. Not that they ever do anything particularly unchaste in front of the goddess.   
Hilda loves living in Garreg Mach and the goddess is fine and all but she can't help but be annoyed by it. 

" Did you know the orange tabby that lives by the fishing hole is having kittens, " Marianne informs.

" Aww, kittens are so cute!"

" The mother might not let us see them for a time. They're very protective of their young."

" Hmm, guess I can't blame them." 

Hilda's grasp on the reigns nearly breaks as the horse jolts up.   
" Woah, woah boy." She says loudly. Rubs the back of his neck and whispers. " Please just calm down and I'll give you some sugar later, ok? " 

She straightens slowly. Marianne pats the horses' side behind her, muttering gentle words that Hilda still hasn't mastered. " If you need a break. I can take a turn, Hilda."

Hilda shakes her head. " I'm fine. It's ok. I just don't know how you can get them to listen to you."

Marianne seems to consider this. " Horses like you Hilda. They always like good people. "

' That explains why they don't like me,' she thinks.   
" You're still better with them," she says instead. 

" I never imagined I'd become a holy knight. You shouldn't take your wyvern for granted though. She seems to really like you."

" That's because we're both lazy. The sooner we finish fighting, the better."

Marianne laughs at this. Hilda brings the horse to a stop slowly. Her eyes sweep over the hill. She'd spend weeks trying to find a good spot and finally here it was.

" This seems like a good spot yeah?" 

" Yes, wow it's beautiful."

Lush green grassy hills and vibrant flowers. Orange hues from the setting sun The calm of this place is nice, after the constant battles. 

Hilda dismounts. She helps Marianne. She lays out a blanket and sets out the picket basket.   
They're all alone up on the hill, save for Clover the horse who's munching on some grass peacefully. Must be nice to be a horse without a care in the world. Surrounded by flowers and the slowly setting sun. 

" I'm glad we can spend time like this every now and again," Marianne says biting into a sandwich.   
" I like it too. And you know, Marianne, I really love you."

Marianne blushes and nods. Swallows slowly. " Of course. I love you too."

Hilda smiles, though she's suddenly nervous. No, its more like her nerves from these few weeks are starting to catch up with her. She inches closer and takes Marianne's hand in her own.   
" I've been thinking… since we love each other and we already spend time together… Marianne would you-"

Marianne makes a muffled sound. Her hand goes to her mouth, trembling a bit. She smiles and tears suddenly threaten to spill over her in her eyes.  
" Oh," Hilda exclaims. Reaching in her pocket. The ring is gone.   
Marianne's voice is teeming with emotion. "Oh? Are you ok." 

Hilda's eyes widen. " It's gone."

" Oh, you… you were going to propose?"

" The ring is gone, it's not in my pocket." They get up and search. Hilda sighs at the ruined mood. 

Marianne runs forward, alarmed. " Clover, what is that you're picking up?"

She gently pats his head and retrieves the small crushed up velvet box from the horse's mouth. It's covered in saliva now. It opens up halfway. Somehow, the ring itself isn't damaged, though it's also slimy. The little crystals Hilda wove together into a ring gleam with spit.

" Aww, Marianne I'm so sorry. I swear… I'm starting to think horses hate me." Just as she says that the horse nuzzles close to her. Licks her in the face.  
Hilda sighs. She tries not to be she can't help but laugh. She's too excited to care.

Marianne suppresses a laugh. Or she tries to anyway. Hilda would drink the sound up like music if she could.  
" You don't need to be sorry, Hilda. You're trying so hard and I appreciate it.  
It's just um… I'm not going to love you any less if you… aren't the best with horses." 

Hilda sighs. " No… no, he's the first one who let me ride him without bucking me off… Maybe they think I'm trying to steal you from them. It's um… I wanted to impress you, I guess. I wanted the animals that you like so much to like me."

Marianne smiles and grabs Hilda's hand. The ring box presses into her palm. 

" I'm so happy that you want to do things like that for me. Hilda… I… I love you. And of course! I'll gladly marry you."  
She pulls Hilda in for a hug. Pulls back and it quickly turns into a kiss. Bodies melting into each other.  
" I love you of who you are, and I'm sure the horses will too in due time."  
Marianne's eyes widen and she stifles another laugh.   
" Maybe you should wash your hair when we get back."  
The horse has half of her ponytail in her mouth. Marianne gently pulls the hair away from the horse, still carefully holding onto the ring box. " I'll have to make you one too… I'll try anyway. It's so stunning."

It's the most effort Hilda's put into in a long while. Strangely she's already started planning the wedding. Though they'll have to wait till the war is over. That's what she thinks Marianne would want.  
" We should probably wait to have the ceremony," Marianne says sheepishly. " She takes the ring and slides it on her finger. " With everything going on." She takes a step forward.   
" Still, I'm happy to be your wife now." Blushing profusely now, Marianne plants a kiss on Hilda's neck.   
" Though perhaps the professor can marry us, so it's a marriage recognized by the goddess."  
Hilda nods and grins despite herself. It doesn't matter how she gets married, she's just thrilled that she is. In times like this, she's happy that she put in all this effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Happy Marihilda Week! I love these soft cotton candy colored dorks a whole lot! Thanks for reading (:


End file.
